Babies
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: Kimi struggles with the idea of becoming a parent, worrying that she's immature and not experienced enough. However, after nearly two full years of being married to Peter, she begins to realize that she wouldn't be a horrid parent. (Peter/Kimi)
Author's note: Since TCKing12's birthday story took so very long, I decided that to make up for it, I'd write a Peter/Kimi one-shot.

By the way, TCKing12, please do tell me if anything's wrong with this story, since I want to improve it in the future!

The italics are Kimi's thoughts, if you were wondering.

I hope that you guys enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up, nor its characters. They belong to Klasky Csupo. Peter belongs to TCKing12.

 **Babies**

At the age of twenty-two, Kimi Finster certainly wasn't getting any younger. Around a year ago, she'd married Peter Albany, King of the Confederacy; of course, there had been _huge_ changes in her life since then.

One thing that was most certainly different was how she had to adapt to a completely different home; she'd been over to Peter's castle numerous times, though it wasn't exactly the same as living there with him. At times, she'd felt like she might get lost in the place, it was so big. Peter would always assure her that she'd get used to it, though with the size of it, there were times when she almost felt like he was lying to her.

Much to her surprise, she _did_ get used to it. By the sixth month of their marriage, Kimi was soon enough walking around the castle without much thought, along with following the schedule and making sure that everything was prepared.

Speaking of the schedule, that had taken quite a while to get used to, as well. Every single day with Peter seemed to be something different, whether it was traveling whenever they wanted to, or trying to find something to do while Peter created his inventions; either way, if she were being honest, after they'd gotten married, she'd felt overwhelmed by the amount of things that she and Peter had to do every day.

"Why is our schedule always changing?" she'd asked him one night. "I love you, and you know that, but this honestly feels kind of scary. I mean, what if I lose you while you're in battle? What if you get hurt during a fight?" They had been in bed, laying next to each other, when she'd asked him this. It had been one of their first nights as a married couple, and yet she already felt worried for his life.

"I know that it feels scary, Kimi, but it's okay," he'd responded. "You know how good I am with Erebus." He'd glanced over at his sword, Erebus, as he'd said this. "I've been doing this for years, and never once have I gotten killed in battle."

"And?" Kimi had asked, tears falling down her face. "It could happen anyday now. Any day." He'd put her hands into his, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Kimi, I will not die," He'd said strictly. "I promise you that. If I need to train extra for you to feel safe, I will. I love you, Kimi, and when I'm in battle, just know that I'll be thinking of you and any possible future children." Kimi's eyes had widened. That was the first time that children had ever been brought up.

"Oh, well, thanks, Peter," Kimi had said. _Future children? What? I'm too young for any "future children!"_ "Night." The word had come out as more of a mumble before she'd lay down, trying to sleep.

"Kimi, are you alright?" Peter had asked.

"Yeah," she'd responded. _A lie._

"Kimi" -

"I'm alright," she'd interrupted. As much as she loved Peter, for the moment, she wanted to forget about the topic of children. For all of her life, she'd loved younger children - what, with their bubbly personalities and giggles - and she loved Peter, yet a part of her couldn't help but feel that she wasn't ready. Why, she'd only just become of the legal age to drink. Weren't babies for older, experienced, women?

That had been what she was thinking at twenty-one, however. Now that she'd been married to Peter for nearly two years, her thoughts had changed somewhat.

Over the past year, she'd discovered just how much she _really_ loved Peter. She'd always loved him, which was why she'd married him in the first place, but being with him for a good majority of the day helped her begin to see just how great of a man he was. He had stood up to and saved more people than she could count on her two hands; along with that, she'd learned that he was an amazing writer, particularly when it came to poetry. He'd even gotten her interested in the likes of Shel Silverstein, and when he had the time, would read poems to her from a book.

 _His voice is just lovely. He speaks so delicately._

As she continued to live with Peter, she began to feel like she was, in some ways, changing for the better. Kimi had always been a smart, sweet, funny woman, but in her teen years, she'd admittedly developed more of a bad girl streak. Living in the castle with Peter, she rarely ever had enough time to test out a new alcholic beverage; of course, at first, this had been a bit of a disappointment for her, until Kimi had realized that she was happier with her life.

As her love for Peter grew, her thoughts on having children with him changed. Any arguments against the idea that she'd previously had seemed to be nonexistent in her head; every time they did come up, she always had a comeback.

'What if we aren't experienced enough?' she'd thought to herself one night. She had been thinking about what it might be like to have two kids; a baby boy and a baby girl, two adorable little kids.

 _Even if we aren't experienced enough, Peter will be there to support us along the way. Plus, we've matured since last year. I actually think that we're ready to start having babies._

'But we're so young,' she'd argued in her mind.

 _Indeed, we will be a bit young to be having kids; that's not what matters, though. What matters is whether we have a good husband, a good financial situation, and if we've matured enough to even be considering it. The thing is that we do have a fantastic husband, a great financial situation, and we've matured so much that it would be hard to see similarities between who we were at twenty-one and who we are now._

'What if we're not a good enough mom?'

 _We will be, and if we aren't, Peter will make sure that we know._

'As the kids of the King and Queen of the Confederacy, won't our kids be put in the spotlight? What if they don't like that?'

 _Yes, they'll be in the spotlight, but we know that Peter will help them adapt to it; if the situation gets really bad, Peter and I will do something to change it._

'Isn't it a bit dangerous, though? How Peter always goes on those missions? What if he gets hurt? How will our kids react?'

 _Peter's been alive for twenty-six years, and he's never once gotten seriously, seriously, hurt on a mission. I doubt that it'll happen while we have kids; plus, he has everything in control, and you know it._

Feeling secure in her decisions, Kimi smiled. She _was_ right, and having two beautiful children _did_ sound nice…

That was when she knew. She just _knew._ She knew that she wanted some sort of children with Peter, whether it was one child or six children.

And that was why, when Peter walked through the door, exhausted from his day, she had smirked at him as he lay down on the bed.

"Today was tiring, as you can see," he'd told her, sighing. He rested his head against their blue pillow. "How was your day?"

"I want kids," she had said immediately, smiling as wide as she could. If Peter had had a drink, he would've spit it out.

"You _what_?" he had asked, surprised. He could hardly believe his ears. Why would she want kids out of the blue like this?

"I want kids," she had repeated, moving closer to him. "I want kids, no matter how many. I think we're ready."

"Oh, Kimi, are you sure?" he had asked. "I'm not saying that I don't want children, because it'd be amazing to have have an heir, and I'm not saying that I don't think you're ready. I'm just wondering if _you_ feel ready. I don't want for you to feel forced into this in any way."

"Yes, I'm sure," she'd said, nodding her head continuously. "I've been thinking about it all day. I _really_ want two lovable kids." Peter, smiling, had worked up the strength to get up and hug her.

"Alright then," He'd responded. "Since I'm so very tired tonight, we will start trying tomorrow morning once we've both woken up." Kimi nodded as he lay back down, and did the same.

"I just can't wait!" She'd exclaimed. "I can imagine hearing two little feet walking on the carpet for the first time as we tape the whole thing! Ooh, I love that thought!"

"As much as I love where this is going, Kimi, I have to have enough rest to be ready for the morning," Peter had replied. "We can talk about this tomorrow."

"Oh, sorry," Kimi had said.

"It's alright," Peter had responded, drifting off into sleep.

Therefore, starting the next morning, Kimi and Peter had begun trying for a child; the whole "trying for a child" thing had eventually become a pattern until, four months later, Kimi had gone to the doctor with Peter and been confirmed pregnant. Much to the amazement of the two adults, they would not be having two feet walking on the carpet; instead, they'd have two pairs of feet walking on the carpet.

"How exciting!" Peter had exclaimed. "Twins! Why, I never would have expected it."

"Yeah, it's two in one box," Kimi had said, giggling.

Eventually, she'd given birth to two twins - one a boy, and one a girl. Unfortunately, thanks to business, Peter had been a little bit late, though had luckily gotten there long before Kimi gave birth.

"What should we name them?" Peter had asked, marveling at his two children. He rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "Hmm… I'm thinking Abigail for our little girl. What do you think?" Kimi had nodded.

"It sounds beautiful," she had said, tired.

"George sounds like a name for a strong boy," Peter had noted, looking at the newborn baby boy. "What do you think?"

"I agree," Kimi had said. "So, George and Abigail it is."

One last nod from Kimi was all that it took for their two twins to be named George and Abigail. George and Abigail grew to be very nice, educated, children, and were loved by their two parents; looking at how happy Kimi was with them, one would be surprised to learn that she'd ever doubted her parenting skills.

It was from then on that they'd lived, as the narrator of a fairytale would say, happily ever after.


End file.
